


Bloodbath

by Jakathine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (Kylo basically like 'I will do Things for you babe'), Blood Kink, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, it's like Shower Oral Sex ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux was beautiful, dripping, and lethal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>((NO ACTUAL BLOOD USED. IT'S FAKE BLOOD SYRUP.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodbath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milarca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/gifts).



As they lay together wrapped in one another’s arms with their previous frolick already cooling on their skins, Hux let his mind wander. Usually he would float off into sleep, surely Kylo did with how readily he would snore, but today his mind was humming with thoughts.

They had recently returned from a planet-side mission together that had ended badly but not for too long, their enemies slain no sooner than having had revealed themselves. Hux sometimes felt sad that Kylo’s lightsaber cauterized as it sliced, leaving little blood splatter anywhere, the victim only bleeding out after hitting the ground. Ironic considering the general chaos of the man that his method of killing was less messy on his person. He considered what it would be like, to have the blood of the still-warm dead spattered across his face, his clothes, and how it might taste if it happened to land on his lips. The image of himself drenched in blood made his heart skip a beat.

Kylo stirred next to him and made a muffled noise that had Hux lifting an eyebrow.

“What is it, Kylo?”

“Hux, you think so damn loud, you know that?” Kylo said sleepily, dragging a large hand down Hux’s chest, “and so damn  _ dirty _ .”

Despite himself a blush rose to Hux’s face as he realized Kylo had picked up on his little fantasy. He knew Kylo wasn’t really calling him out on a fantasy but more of not having openly shared it yet. Hux swallowed, his hand straying into Kylo’s hair to massage his scalp. Kylo hummed in response, nuzzling into Hux’s side and saying nothing else. Feeling the soft edge of sleep prodding at his mind Hux succumbed to it, putting the fantasy to the side of his thoughts.

 

\--

 

A week afterwards Hux was welcomed with a surprise one evening after his shift had ended. When he had returned to his quarters, already thinking about some schematics and meetings for the next day, he was delighted to find Kylo already there spread out on his bed, undressed except for a pair of grey briefs.

With slow purposeful movements, as if Kylo would bolt suddenly, Hux moved towards the bed and took Kylo’s chin in his hand before kissing him deeply. Kylo kissed back, but his obvious pull back had Hux letting him go in confusion.

“I have something for you,” Kylo said gleefully, taking Hux by the hand and leading him to the refresher.

He followed, really did he have any choice? And was brought to the sight of five large bottle sitting on the floor by the refresher’s shower.

“What’s all this?” Hux asked, looking at Kylo’s excited face.

“You mentioned before...well not mentioned but thought...about the idea of blood on you...I wanted to give you taste of it. This isn’t actual blood, though, just a colored sweet syrup meant to imitate it. The troopers use it in bloodpacks for training regimes to let each other know when they’ve been hit in a training module”

Hux looked at him dubiously then at the bottles, “Yes, I know what they’re used for….I’ve just never heard of using them for this before.”

Still the incentive was there and he was not passing this up. Hux undressed quickly, tossing his clothes to the side as Kylo peeled off his briefs and stepped into the shower, obviously waiting for Hux to join him. Hux didn’t fail to notice that Kylo had set up a medium sized mirror in the usual eye-level soap dispenser in the corner.

When he did Kylo picked up the first bottle, already opened, and poured some of the solution into his hand. He looked at Hux then back at his hand before a smile flitted on his face. Before Hux could even ask he found Kylo running a hand through his hair, turning his coppery orange hair reddish-black with the syrup. In the mirror he watched some of it dribble down the side of his face and he couldn’t repress the slight gasp at the sight. 

He turned back to Kylo and smiled, “More….”

Hux was beautiful, dripping, and lethal. 

Dark red slicked his hair back in thick globs while yet more of the slick formula flowed down his chest, his lack of substantive body hair allowing it to trail downwards to his belly button unhindered. Kylo thought he was going to eat Hux alive with how gorgeous he was with his head tilted back, exposing his throat which had a singular line of red flowing over his jugular and down to his clavicle. As it were he only continued to pour the bottle of fake blood over Hux’s shoulders, the previous stream strengthened and hastened to flow down to his groin. There it mixed with his hair, dying it dark and made his cock, already half-hard, pulse with desire.  He was covered head to toe with the syrup, even the round of his ass which bore a large red handprint where Kylo had unceremoniously slapped it on.

Because Kylo was using the Force to warm it the sensation felt magnified with the hot liquid scouring down his skin and making him feel dizzy with the idea of what actual blood might feel like.

“Imagine, I could bring you the blood of your enemies if you wanted, Hux,” Kylo said as he opened the next and last bottle with a satisfying  _ click _ , “bottle them up just like this and pour them over you, so you can feel their life energy as it was when it was taken….I’d even warm it for you like I’m doing with this.”

Hux groaned and closed his eyes as Kylo talked and rubbed the ‘blood’ into his chest, using it to slide pinch and twist around one nipple smoothly. He felt a finger come up to his mouth and took it readily, licking and sucking on it, the heavy syrup making him feel almost sick but not quite.

Kylo withdrew his finger with a shiver before pouring a generous amount of the syrup into his palm and wrapping that hand around Hux’s cock. Making sure to not go all the way to the tip he did gentle strokes, essentially pulling Hux toward him until they were hip to hip. He dropped his hand then and grabbed Hux’s hips in his hands, relishing in the soft  _ oh _ Hux always managed to do when he felt his hips braced like this, and started to grind their now fully hard cocks together. 

“Fuck, Kylo….” Hux muttered against the crook of Kylo’s neck, the syrup on his face smearing onto Kylo’s chin.

Kylo’s hips stuttered a bit and he backed off to kiss Hux on the mouth aggressively, as if claiming him. Hux kissed back just as hard, pushing his full weight into the kiss so Kylo had to step backwards - right into the hard wall of the refresher. Kylo groaned, the noise echoed in the emptiness of the refresher, which only spurned Hux on to sink down to his knees and take Kylo’s cock in his mouth.

The sickeningly sweet taste of the syrup was heavy on his tongue and with the undercurrent taste of Kylo’s natural musk he swore he felt light-headed. The whole sensation felt even more unusual since the syrup was starting to gel up, making him hyper-aware of what it tasted like in his mouth and what it probably looked like on his own skin. Kylo fisted his hands into Hux’s hair despite the slipperiness of the gel and thrust into Hux’s mouth, his thighs trembling with the effort to stay in control. Hux moaned around him and took his own cock in hand, pumping in earnest with Kylo’s thrusts.

The sight of Hux, drenched in the syrup and down on his knees while lovingly taking Kylo’s cock down his throat had Kylo coming, a cut-off explicative Hux’s only warning. Hux greedily drank every drop, his own orgasm cutting through him as he chased the remnants of sweet syrup with the salty taste of Kylo’s come. When they started to breathe normally again Hux stood on wobbly legs, leaning into Kylo’s chest.

“That was……..interesting,” Hux admitted, rocking back so they stood apart. The coagulating syrup was starting to get really uncomfortable now, especially since he had sweated a bit from effort.

Kylo grinned and reached past him to turn on the shower, the chilly water hitting them both and sloughing off some of the syrup, “Would you be up for a next time?”

Hux pulled Kylo into a hungry kiss, grinding his hip up for good measure, “God, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% blame this:  
> http://milarca.tumblr.com/post/147831860652
> 
> and then Pidgey's art only solidified it:  
> http://pidgy-draws.tumblr.com/post/147841766751/


End file.
